GOOOOOOOOAL!
Summary The Danville Middle hockey team's first game. Dill and Jumbo reappear. Doofenshmirtz tries to take over all unoccupied hockey rinks in Danville. Script (Phineas and Ferb are in their backyard) Phineas: I wonder what to do today... (Ferb holds up his hand, as if to answer a question) Phineas: Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! (Ferb sighs) Phineas: We have a hockey game later today, but we need to get something done first. We're gonna build a pocket-sized computer that can expand to 10 times that size! (Peter and Pete walk in) Phineas: Hey Peter. Hey Pete. Peter: Can you do something for me? Phineas: Maybe. (Inside the house) Mom: Candace, you're in charge under the condition that I have a green pen in my left hand right now. Candace: Open your left hand. (Mom does so, and has a red pen in her left hand) Candace: So that means I'm not in charge? Mom: The only other way you are in charge is if you are able to defeat Stacy in that wrestling video game. Candace: When? Mom: Right now. (Stacy walks in) Candace: I CHALLENGE YOU TO A WRESTLING GAME! Stacy: O...kay? (Candace and Stacy play the game) Candace: Yes! I'm winning by a lot! Stacy: Power up time! Candace: Oh, I forgot this was the power up version! (Stacy uses a power up) Stacy: Ha! Now you're only winning by 12! Candace: Yeah, but I'm still WINNING! Stacy: Not when I do this! (She virtually hits Candace) Candace: Oh great. (Candace's character falls on the ground and its health bar drops to zero) Mom: Sorry, Candace, but you lost so you're not in charge. (Backyard) Phineas: Hey, where's Perry? (Perry enters his lair. He just walks in a side door of a building.) MM: Doofenshmirtz has been buying hockey equipment. This must be evil...somehow. Go stop him! (Perry leaves the same way, walks to DEI, and enters the front door there.) Doof: At least now, you have the decency to walk in the front door. Now let me trap you! Perry: Gyurururu... (Doof releases a trap the size of the room, excluding his inator which is still covered in a remote corner) Doof: Oops. Now we're...both...trapped. (Dill and Jumbo fly in) Dill: Yes, yes you are. (Dill cuts a hole through the net) (Perry exits the trap) (Doof runs toward the hole) (Dill puts a giant brick wall in place of the hole) (Doof runs into it and gets a mild concussion) (Jumbo is amused) Dill: Let's go now. (Dill and Perry fly off in Jumbo) Doof: ...Ouch... (Backyard) Phineas: What is that? Peter: Looks like Jumbo. Phineas: Yes, yes it does. (Jumbo lands safely and Dill and Perry exit) Phineas: Oh, there you are Perry. (DEI) Doof: Oh great. Now I have to work my way out of this-wait, the -inator is right over there through this hand-sized hole! (Doof sticks his hand through the hole and hits a random button) (Perry enters and hits the self-destruct button, then leaves) Doof: ...What did he just do? (Backyard) Phineas: Peter, didn't you want us to do something? Peter: Yeah, it was to make my iPod touch bigger. Dill: You mean, like an iPad? Peter: Um, yes. Why? Dill: I just so happen to have one preloaded with five paid apps of your choice! Peter: OK! I want Baseball Superstars 2011, Madden NFL 11, Airport Mania, and...just surprise me with the others. (Dill hands Peter an iPad) (Doof's face appears on the screen) Peter: What the heck? Doof: A-ha-ha! Now I will use my control over this...whatever this is...to rule the Tri-State Area! Peter: No you won't! (Isabella walks in) Isabella: Whatcha doin'? Peter: Saving the Tri-State Area from this guy. Isabella: Again? Phineas: Yes, yes we are. (Ferb nods) Isabella: Ferb. Still a man of few words, I see? Pete: And who are you? Isabella: Who, me? Pete: Yes, you. Isabella: I'm Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Pete: Ah. I'm Pete Grossman. I'm new here. I just moved here from Boston. Peter: Wait, when's that hockey game again? Pete: In five-holy cheeseburgers, it's in five minutes! Peter: Where are we playing? Pete: Um...I have no idea. Peter: Goody. Now we have to find where we're playing and then get there. Phineas: We're playing at the old movie theater. They took out all the seats and we're playing on concrete. Doof: Not if I get there first! (Doof arrives at the wrong old movie theater) Peter: Where's the ref? (Doof arrives) Doof: He's, um, busy. So I will be filling in. Peter: Aren't you the German scientist who tried to control that iPad? Doof: Yes, yes I am. (Norm comes in) Norm: Whatcha' doin? (Phineas and Isabella feel disturbances in the universe) (Someone says "help!" but is obviously muffled) Peter: What was that? Phineas: I have NO idea. (Pete points to the visitors penalty box) Peter: Um, what is it? Pete: The...the sound came from there. Peter: How do you know? Pete: Because I looked and there is a guy with a blindfold over his mouth. Peter: That makes sense. (Peter, Phineas, and Ferb look and there is a guy who is obviously the ref with a blindfold over his mouth) Pete: I told you. (They spend the next 6 minutes and 22 seconds and 67 milliseconds by Baljeet's calculations untrapping him.) Ref: Thanks guys...whoever you are. Peter: We're the Danville Middle Team A. Ref: Okay. Jeremy: Let's take roll...Phineas! Phineas: Here! Jeremy: Ferb! (Ferb waves) Jeremy: Peter! Peter: Here! Jeremy: Pete. Pete: Yes? Jeremy: You're starting at defenseman today, Buford got injured. Pete: OK, coach. Jeremy: And our last player, Baljeet! Baljeet: Did I get an A? Jeremy: You will if you play good. Now go out there and beat the B team! the B team is the Ballpit Kid, Pedro, Django, and Irving, and the coach is Coltrane. (Baljeet is confused and immediately starts calculating trajectories) Peter: What are you doing? Baljeet: Calculating the trajectory of the puck if it is shot by each player from different angles. (Peter facepalms) (One embarrassing puck to the face later) Jeremy: Phineas, get in there for Baljeet! (Baljeet comes off, and starts doing calculus homework) (Jeremy facepalms) (Irving goes over and sees that Phineas is in the game, and immediately starts stalking him) Phineas: Odd...I feel someone breathing on me. (Irving jumps on Phineas and starts pulling on various things to put in his scrapbook) Ref: Um, that's a penalty for the rest of the game. Creepy Stalking. (The A team wins) The end, I guess. Background Info *The wrestling game appears again. Allusions *The title is an allusion to the famous call in soccer when a player scores a goal. Category:Wakko's Pages Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Fanfics Category:Episodes